Football Manager 2008
Football Manager 2008 is the principal title of the 2008 edition of the Football Manager series of football management simulation games by Sports Interactive. The version for the United States and Canada is entitled Worldwide Soccer Manager 2008, while the South American version is Fútbol Manager 2008. There are over 5,000 playable teams from more than 50 countries. The demo for Football Manager 2008 was released on 30 September 2007. The game was originally intended to be released on 19 October 2007, but due to early shipments by many retailers carrying their game, Sports Interactive moved the release date to 18 October 2007. Several problems surfaced in the game, most of which had been reported to SI Games via their issues forum, and as a result a "Beta Patch" was released. This patch did not fix all problems, but was released early to fix major issues. A full patch was set to be released on 9 November 2007 but was delayed, and was finally released on 22 November 2007. The second and final patch was released on 14 February 2008 and updated on 20 February to attempt to fix three major issues that remained in the game. As with previous games, the patch updates the game's database with all the latest transfers and fixes many of the game's remaining bugs. New features There are a number of new features: * All features in matches seamlessly follow on from the previous one * A mini radar pitch appears during tactical changes * Improved International management * New skin * Advisor system * Improved notebook system * A revamped captain selection * Improved board and fan confidence system * Transfer centre to track transfers * Improved match engine * The player may change pitch dimensions * Award system overhaul * In-game all-time best elevens * A revamped finance system * Collective win bonuses * FaceGen system for new-gen players * New calendar Licenses Miles Jacobson, MD of Sports Interactive, said: "We are very proud to announce the procurement of a license for the French Ligue de Football Professionnel, with both the 1st & 2nd divisions covered by the license that provides real club names, logo’s and kits for all the clubs in those leagues. We also welcome back the Dutch national team to the game, which was missing from last years game. On top of this, we have new licenses in Italy from Sampdoria and Fiorentina." International competitions Football Manager 2008 allows the player to compete in several of the largest football competitions in the world including: * World Cup - FIFA World Cup * European Football Championship - European Championships * Copa America - Copa América * African Cup of Nations - African Cup of Nations * Asian Nations Cup - AFC Asian Cup * North American Gold Cup - CONCACAF Gold Cup * Confederations Cup - FIFA Confederations Cup * Olympics - Olympic Games * Under 20 World Cup - FIFA Under 20 World Cup However, due to licensing issues they are not allowed to be referred to by their proper name but the in-game competition format is exactly the same as the competition is in real life. It also uses qualifying matches. Xbox 360 SI Games announced the Xbox 360 version of the game on January 11, 2008, marking the release date for March 2008. The game would take advantage of Xbox Live functionality for multiplayer games and leagues. Football Manager 2006 and Football Manager 2007 had previously been released for the console system. External links * Official Football Manager 2008 Site - Official game website from Sega and Sports Interactive 2008 Category:Association football management video games Category:Association football video games